Conversations Part II
by Captain Pagie
Summary: I'm back, and so is everyone else with some new additions. Does Aragorn still wear Uggs? Will Eowyn ever get Faramir back for, well, everything? Is Arwen still a priss? Find out!
1. Revenge

Conversations Continued

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J.R.R Tolkein does.

A/N: We all love Clifton, we really do. Anyway, these are my high school year conversation! How much more fun? ;)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eowyn was sitting in her desk, being reasonably good. No, she was not paying attention to the teacher, but she wasn't talking to some of her friends who were sitting by her.

_Thump. _He did it again. Eowyn sighed and turned around and made a face at Faramir, who was sitting behind her.

"_What?" _he mouthed. Eowyn turned back around and scribbled a note on a piece of paper and tossed it over her shoulder. Faramir caught it and read it.

_Will you QUIT kicking my BUTT! If you are going to put your feet on my CHAIR, then hit the CHAIR, not my BUTT._

Faramir blushed and scribbled his reply. _Sorry_

Eowyn rolled her eyes, and went back to staring out the window. She felt a sharp poke on her shoulder. "What's on that note?" Arwen hissed at Eowyn. "None of your business!" Eowyn hissed back, folding up and putting it in her book. She turned around and mouthed 'Thank You' at Faramir. He winked and Eowyn laughed silently. He was such an idiot.

Eowyn suddenly felt someone hit the back of her head. She spun around, and Lothiriel was point at Faramir who was pointing at Lothiriel. Eowyn wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Lothiriel.

"Eowyn!" Eowyn slowly turned around. Caught. "Do you want a seventh hour?" Gandalf asked. "No." said Eowyn. "Then I suggest you turn around and pay attention!" Eowyn nodded, and Gandalf returned to the front of the room.

Eowyn turned and all her friends were giggling, except Faramir he was face down on his deskt.. He was …. Crying? She leaned toward his desks. No! He was laughing. Eowyn glanced up front, Gandalf had his back turned. Eowyn picked up her notebook and whapped him on the head, and then turned around.

"Ah!" he said sitting up.

The look on his face must have been hilarious, but Eowyn couldn't turn around, but she could tell by the laughing coming from behind her.

"Faramir!" Gandalf yelled. "What is going on?"

"Erm…" said Faramir. "I was asleep?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Stay awake next time!" he said, and then continued with his lesson.

Eowyn felt a tap on her arm, she took the note from Faramir. It had one word;

_Revenge._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Can't you tell that my English teacher hates me and loves Clifton?**


	2. Desk Got Your Foot?

Conversations Continued

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I am an idiot.

A/N: We have desks that have like metal crates under the chair where you can like put your books and stuff.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eowyn wasn't paying attention during English class. She was tired, and bored, and really didn't care. She knew how to compare and contrast. She glanced under her desk. Her shoe was untied. She was too lazy to tie it. She put her feet up on the crate beneath the desk in front of her where Pippin was sitting. She glanced at Lothiriel, who was sitting across the aisle. She rolled her eyes. Eowyn smiled. Lothiriel loved Gandalf about as much as she did. Not at all. She glanced at Rosie who was sitting ahead of Lothiriel. She was asleep.

Eowyn glanced at the clock, 10 more minutes of class, and then they would be done. Eowyn went to sit up straight, but her foot slipped and went between the bars. She went to pull her foot out of it. It wouldn't slide past the bars. She tried to pull it up, but her foot was stuck. Lothiriel glanced at her predicament laughed, and hit Rosie, waking her up.

"Whaza goin on?" asked Rosie.

"My foot's stuck!" I whispered loudly. Rosie began giggling. "Well I don't find it funny!" I said.

I continued to try to wiggle it free. 'How did it get stuck?' she thought.

After working on it for quite some time, she sighed. She only had one option. She wiggled her foot close as she could get it to the edge of the crate and she wiggled her foot free of the shoe. With a slight _thunk _the shoe landed in the crate, and Eowyn's foot was free, but her shoe was stuck. Lothiriel and Rosie were trying hard to hide their laughter.

Eowyn stuck her foot back between the bars, nudging the shoe towards the edge. She glanced at Pippin, who didn't seem to be noticing anything.

Finally she got it close enough to the edge.

She pushed it out of the crate, and with it a few papers, which to her seemed to make a loud sound. She cringed, Rosie and Lothiriel burst into laughter, and Pippin turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"My foot was stuck." Said Eowyn, and with as much dignity as she could muster, she replaced her shoe on her foot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. So Far Away

Conversations Continued

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Caitlin is my best friend!

So yes, this is short, but if you get it… it's funny.

* * *

Eowyn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked her.

"Well," Eowyn started. "Have you ever had one of those days? You know, when your feet feel so far away?"

Rosie looked up. She barely reached Eowyn's elbow. She took her time answering this question. "No, Eowyn, I think I can honestly say I have never felt like my feet are too far away."

"Oh." They both kept walking.

"Eowyn?"

"Yes?"

"You're shoe is untied." Rosie said, pointing to Eowyn's feet.

"I know," Eowyn said. "I know."

* * *

Reviews are love. 


End file.
